Night of the Living Dead Part I
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Something really strange has happened to the Mistress of the Clow.
1. Night of the Living Dead

Hi Everyone!   
Well, here's my first attempt to write a fairly long story, instead of my usual shorts. It's almost my first attempt to write a serious story. I hope you guys like it! =)   
  
Card Captors is owned by CLAMP. Syaoran and Sakura are 16 in this fic and it's rated PG-13 due to a bit of violence.   
  
  
  
Night of the Living Dead Part I   
  
  
"Y...You're not afraid of me?" The young woman softly said to her companion. "No." came the strong reply. "I've never been afraid of you Sakura, why should I start now?" Syaoran looked across the table, taking one of her pale hands into his own. She looked up at him, a single, dark tear trailing down her cheek. Syaoran reached over and wiped it away, then gave her a small smile. The once vibrant Sakura that he had always known was gone. Syaoran looked around him and noticed that the house was empty. The windows all had dark blankets over them and the only light came from a small lamp in the corner. He than took a closer look at Sakura.  
  
Sakura had grown in the time that Syaoran had returned home. She was now a lovely young woman. Her auburn hair hung gently down her back, now reaching almost to her waist. Sakura was now also deathly pale, and she wasn't exactly among the living any longer. As Syaoran looked into her eyes, he could see flecks of gold appearing in her Emerald orbs. Sakura gave Syaoran a sad smile, a flash of fangs was seen as she quickly closed her mouth. "Everyone's afraid of me, even Tomoyo-chan and Kero-chan, they just won't admit it." Hearing his name, Kero came out of hiding and flew over to Sakura and Syaoran. A frown was on his face and he just nodded to Syaoran, not even giving one insult. "Sakura....." Kero started. Sakura looked down at the Guardian beast, "It's okay Kero-Chan, you're forgiven, I understand, I can't really blame you." Kero frowned again and whispered softly, "Gomen ne, Sakura." He flew back to his hiding place and Sakura let out a soft sigh, "See what I mean?"   
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand and frowned, he felt sorry for Kero but more so for Sakura. "I'm not afraid of you Sakura-chan." He repeated. "I do want to know what happened though. How did you get like this? Is there anyway to reverse it? Can you be made human again? What happened to Tomoyo, your brother, your dad." Syaoran just kept the questions coming.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the green had disappeared totally to be replaced completely with gold. She was surprised when Syaoran didn't even flinch one bit but met her gaze with his own. "I'll start from the beginning......"   
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first part! I know, kinda short but I just wanted to get the basis down. I hope you liked it. And yes, too many vampire movies can be a dangerous thing!   
  
Kero suddenly flies in, a huge grin on his face, "I'm actually in this story!"   
  
LR: "Yes, Kero, you're in it, and I've actually kept my promise to Syaoran....so far"*EG*   
  
Syaoran: "I heard that!"   
  
LR: "Um.....heh heh, heard what?" Sneaks away from Syaoran. "Anyways, please read and review and I'll post the next part ASAP!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Night of the Living Dead II

Hi! I'm glad you liked the first part of my fic. =) Here's the next part!  
  
Disclamier: Cardcaptors is owned by Clamp. This story is rated PG-13 and Sakura and Syaoran are 16.   
  
  
Night of the Living Dead Part II   
  
  
Sakura released Syaoran's hand. Standing up, she headed towards the fridge and took out a glass bottle filled with a dark red liquid. She took the top off and took a drink. Syaoran involuntarily flinched and Sakura went even paler than she was. "I'm sorry." She frowned. "I can wait to drink this." Syaoran shook his head, "No, no, it's okay. I'm just not used to you doing that......is it?"   
  
"Human" Sakura finished for him and nodded as she came back to the table, taking her seat. "It's donated though, I can't see myself going out and draining someone." She shuddered and took another drink from the bottle.   
  
Syaoran nodded, even though he had turned a sort of pale color himself. He shook it quickly off though and reached once again for Sakura's hand. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened to you?"   
  
Sakura took his hand and nodded. She closed her eyes and thought back to that awful day, the details perfectly clear in her now vampiric memory. She took a deep breath and began....  
  
  
"I had been walking with Tomoyo-chan when I sensed something. It felt like a Clow Card yet stronger. We started to follow the feeling when it led us to a deserted area of town. We came to a dark, secluded alleyway and we entered. Suddenly, I heard Tomoyo scream. I quickly turned around and there was this man. He was really pale and had long black hair. He was also dressed all in black. The really thing was that his eyes seemed to be glowing a golden color....."   
  
  
FlashBack  
  
"SAKURA!!! HELP ME!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura then saw that the man had fangs and that they were headed straight for Tomoyo's neck.   
  
"Key of Clow!  
Power of Magic!  
Power of Light!  
Surrender the wand!  
The force ignite!  
Release!"   
  
Sakura quickly released the wand. Something was wrong though. This thing, whatever he was, wasn't a card and he was getting closer and closer to Tomoyo's throat. She quickly called out the Power card, then charged head first into the man that held Tomoyo. Tomoyo went flying and landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Tomoyo was now forgotten as he turned his attention to the one who had dared to attack him. Sakura gulped and started backing up, wondering just what exactly she had gotten herself into. "W.Who are you? What are you?" Sakura stammered. The man glared evily at her, his eyes now a dark, blood red. "My name is Jared, and I'm someone who you are going to wish you had never met my dear!" He growled. Jared then lunged at Sakura.   
  
Sakura turned and tried to run, but Jared was just too fast and easily caught and pinned her to the ground. Sakura let out a scream and started to claw, kick, bite, and everything else that she could manage to do. Tomoyo, hearing Sakura scream, got off the ground and ran over, trying to pull Jared off. He flung out his arm, sending Tomoyo flying once again, this time into a brick wall. She was down for the count.   
  
Jared once again went for Sakura, pinning her fully down. He grabbed her chin forcefully and turned her head to the side. Sakura couldn't move, this guy was just to strong. Closing her eyes, Sakura said a silent prayer as she felt his fangs into her neck....  
  
Sakura shuddered and paused with her tale, Syaoran's hand instantly tightening on her own. She looked up at his face and noticed that Syaoran's eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched.  
  
Syaoran was absolutely furious with himself. If only he hadn't had to go back home, he would have been here to help and perhaps Sakura would still be among the living. His jaw tightened even more and he squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear sliding down his face.   
  
"Syaoran-kun" Sakura whispered softly. He opened his eyes and used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away. "It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself."   
  
"Damnit Sakura, if only I had been here....." Sakura shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Then Jared probably would have gotten you too and he probably would have killed you."  
  
"But...." Syaoran shot back. Sakura shook her head once more, "No buts. If he would have hurt you Syaoran, or worse, I...I don't know what I would have done." Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. Even vampiric, Sakura still had the same soul that she had had when she was living.   
  
Syaoran frowned, getting up from the table. He walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. Sakura hugged him back then quickly pulled away. Syaoran looked at her a but confused and hurt, then noticed that her eyes had changed to a bright gold. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun, it's not you, it's just..." Syaoran looked at her and nodded, "I understand, he quickly bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then headed back to his chair. As Sakura grabbed the bottle infront of her and drained it, Syaoran thought and admired just how much control she must have just being around him.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. When she reopened them, her normal Emerald was prominent once more. "What happened next Sakura?" Syaoran gently urged. Sakura let out a soft sigh and continued with her story.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jared had practically drained Sakura. He dropped the motionless card mistress to the ground and sat thinking for a second. 'This girl is pretty strong, perhaps, instead of killing her, I should bring her over.' The fact was, the vampire had been impressed. Not once had a preson ever stopped him from making a kill before. He slit his wrist with a razor sharp nail, then went over to Sakura. He pulled her head up and let his blood drip into her mouth. Sakura moaned and her eyes began to flutter. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.   
  
"What have you done to Sakura-Chan?!?!" Tomoyo had woken up and had managed to make her way back to Sakura. Jared stood and growled, letting Sakura slide to the ground. "I have no time for this!" The vampire turned the other way and ran. He needn't really worry about Sakura now. They were linked and he would be able to find her wherever she was.   
  
Tomoyo crawled over to her best friend. Suddenly Sakura bolted up, letting out a loud gasp. She turned now golden eyes to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-Chan, what happened?" She whispered softly. Sakura then let out a loud moan and clutched at her stomach. First hunger had begun.   
  
Tomoyo gasped and shrank back a bit, "Oh god Sakura, what has he done to you?" Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, blood tears spilling down her cheeks. "Help me, Tomoyo!" Sakura let out a scream as the hunger wracked her body. Tomoyo couldn't stand it, her own tears spilling down her cheeks. Biting her bottom lip and fighting back the fear that she felt, she wrapped an arm around Sakura and helped her stand up. They then begun to slowly walk towards the street. Sakura groaned again, this time it ending in a growl. Tomoyo gasped as she saw Sakura trying to keep her jaw shut, fangs neatly outlined behind her lips. Tomoyo didn't know what to do. Where could she take her friend that they would help her? Suddenly Tomoyo heard a soft voice.  
  
"Quick, come with me!" A blonde haired, blue eyed woman, looking to be in her late twenties stepped forward and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "C..Come with you where?" Tomoyo was already stressed out and this wasn't helping any. The blonde looked at her, "You're friend needs blood, and now, please come with me."   
  
Tomoyo nodded and quickly agreed to go. Perhaps this woman could help Sakura, or perhaps...no, she wouldn't even think that. This woman just had to help them. The woman quickly grabbed Sakura, lifting her up as if she weighed the same as a doll. She quickly began running, glancing behind her time to time to make sure Tomoyo was still behind.   
  
Finally, they arrived at an old apartment building. The building looked as if it had seen it's time. All of the windows were boarded up and the place looked like it hadn't seen any attendants in years. The woman led Tomoyo through a side door and down into a cellar like room. Tomoyo looked around her as the woman went and laid Sakura upon a bed.   
  
A group of five, three males and two females were in the room. They all looked at Tomoyo and nodded a silent greeting. Tomoyo gulped softly and nodded back, heading quickly to where the woman had laid Sakura.   
  
"Stay back." The woman said softly, as she came from the fridge in the room. In her hands, she held four glass bottles, all filled with a dark red substance.   
  
Sakura was curled up on the bed into a tight ball. She was clutching at her stomach and her eyes were clenched shut. A growl would arise from her throat every so often. The woman quickly walked up to Sakura, uncorking the bottle. She handed the bottle to Sakura, "Drink this, you'll feel better, I promise." Sakura raised her hand and practically snatched the bottle from the woman as she got a scent of what was inside. Soon, Sakura had finished with one bottle, than another and another. Finally, on the fourth bottle, her hunger had begun to subside and her eyes had returned to her normal green. "Rest now." The blonde said softly. Sakura nodded, her eyelids already drooping, as she slipped into a healing slumber.   
  
Tomoyo wasn't sure just how much more of this she could take. She had seen her best friend bitten and now drinking blood. She suddenly grew very pale. The woman, noticing this, grabbed her hand and led her to a table. "Sit and I'll try to explain to you what is going on." The woman went to the fridge again and pulled out some juice. Pouring it into a glass, she handed it to Tomoyo before sitting down. "First off, my name is Serra and we...*she nodded towards the other five in the room* are like your friend is now." Tomoyo's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the glass of juice that she had been holding. "Please, we mean you no harm. Your friend was experiencing first hunger. It's a phase that a vampire goes through when they are first brought over. You're lucky she didn't attack you. Normally, a vampire attacks anything that gets in it's way, no matter who or what it is. Your friend must have amazing control."  
  
"H..Her name is Sakura, and I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo whispered softly. She still couldn't believe this. She had always thought that vampires were myth and now her best friend was one. She began to tremble gently, tears building up. Serra stood up and came around the table, pulling Tomoyo into her arms. Tomoyo started sobbing into Serra's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay." The vampiress said, rocking Tomoyo gently back and forth. "You should rest also, you've had a really stressfull day. Tomoyo nodded and wiped her eyes. She still was a bit wary but for some reason, she trusted the woman infront of her. "I promise no one will hurt you or Sakura down here. You are safe and protected. Please now, try to get some rest." Serra led Tomoyo to another bed right across from Sakura. "Arigato, Serra" Tomoyo whispered before curling up and slipping herself into dreamland.   
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran who had his jaw clenched once again and was mumbling something about stakes and vampires. Noticing Sakura had stopped her story, he looked up, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "Oops...um, gomen Sakura." He looked at the young vampiress. Sakura actually chuckled softly. "It's just that I'd like to stake that creep that did this to you." Syaoran growled. "That was also the last time that I heard from you." He replied sadly. Sakura nodded, "I really had no way to get ahold of you, not if I didn't want Jared to find me."  
  
"That was also the day I decided I was going to return here no matter what." Syaoran answered. He saw Sakura give a soft smile to that. "I'm glad you did Syaoran-kun." Syaoran blushed once again and quickly changed the subject. "So what happened to Touya and your dad?" He saw Sakura visibly tense up and her eyes flashed gold. "Jared!" Sakura practically growled out. Syaoran's eyes widened, "You mean he...."   
  
"No, he didn't kill them, but he did get to them." Sakura's shoulders slumped. "They're still with him. He 'convinced' them to join him, same with Yukito and everyone else. Serra had flown Tomyo back here the day after the incident. The house was ransacked and Dad and Touya were gone. They found Kero who explained that a man had come and snatched them. He had managed to hide but he still freaks out whenever he sees a vampire, myself included." Sakura stood up and went to peep out the window. The sun was just setting and she watched the last rays sadly, making sure to keep out of their deadly reach. She turned back to Syaoran and frowned, "Practically everyone around here now is under his spell, there are only a few of us left that haven't been put under." Syaoran frowned and walked over to stand next to Sakura. "No wonder I had such a strange feeling when I got here." Syaoran grabbed her hand and led her back to the table.   
  
  
"What happened after you were found by Serra and her gang?" Syaoran asked. "Serra pretty much took Tomoyo and myself under wing. She taught me the basics about what I am and taught me how to block Jared." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean that he doesn't know where you are now?" Sakura shook her head, "No, thanks to Serra, he's had no control over me whatsoever."   
  
Syaoran nodded. He would have to thank Serra personally for protecting Sakura and keeping Jared away. "What happened to Tomoyo?" Syaoran suddenly asked, glancing around him, wondering if Tomoyo would pop out somewhere with a video camera in hand.   
  
"She's with Serra," Sakura answered. "Serra can better protect her than I can with the others. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong, and with him being my master..." Sakura sadly shook her head. Syaoran frowned at the word master. HIS Sakura should have no master, especially a creep like Jared. He didn't like this one bit and he would find some way to put a stop to this and to return Sakura back to normal....somehow.   
  
"Sakura." Syaoran reached over and lifted her chin, Emerald eyes meeting Amber. "We'll find a way to stop him...one way or another. I swear it!"   
  
Sakura gave a soft smile, putting a hand on the one under her chin. For the first time in years, Sakura felt a glimmer of hope.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the second part! I hope you like it! Please read and review! =)   
  
  
Kero: Which I wasn't in!!!!  
  
LR: You were too, in the flashback part. :P   
  
Kero rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Whoop-de-doo!"   
  
LR: Okay, Okay...sheesh, I promise I'll give you a better part next chapter, okay?  
  
Kero: Okay,...but I want a piece of cake!  
  
LR shakes her head and hands Kero a piece of cake.   
  
Kero flies happily away, shoving the whole piece into his mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Night of the Living Dead III

Hi Everyone!  
Thanks so much for the great reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get this out earlier, with Thanksgiving and everything well, you know how it is. :) Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!   
  
Card Captors is owned by CLAMP. This story is rated PG-13 and Syaoran and Sakura are 16.   
  
  
  
Night of the Living Dead Part III   
  
  
"I'm not so sure about this." Syaoran looked up at Sakura, giving her a soft smile. "It's already been decided, Sakura, I'm not backing out now." Sakura frowned and nodded her head, "I...I know, but..." Sakura stopped and swallowed hard, her next words spoken so gently, Syaoran had to strain to hear her. "What if you get hurt?"   
  
"I'm not going to get hurt, and if I do, I only have myself to blame, not you." Sakura nodded once more, looking into Syaoran's eyes, she saw no way that she could say no to him.   
  
Sakura got up from her seat. Taking Syaoran by hand, she led him outside. The night was cool and breezy. "We're going to have to lure Jared out and I'd rather not do it here." Sakura replied, taking a quick glance around. She noticed that Syaoran still had ahold of her hand.   
  
"I understand." Syaoran answered. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and she didn't want Jared to know where she had been spending a lot of her time. They needed to find a place that was secluded. Sakura stopped for a second and her eyes lit up. When she had first become a vampire, and after gaining her vampiric abilities, she had spent a lot of time in a wooded area a few miles away from where Serra had taken her. That would be the perfect place to confront Jared. She looked over at Syaoran and eyed him up and down, a bit of color coming into her pale cheeks. Syaoran caught her gaze and gave her one of his famous smirks, a blush forming on his face as well, "Do I pass?" Syaoran asked, a gentle teasing in his voice.   
  
For one of the first times, Sakura was really glad that she was a vampire, her pale skin hiding her embarassment well. She gave Syaoran a grin, "Sorry, I was just examining you."   
  
"I noticed." Syaoran flashed her a grin as she groaned. She hadn't noticed just how bad that had sounded until it actually came out. "Not like that!!" The vampiress looked down at the ground a bit flustered. Syaoran kissed her on the cheek and smiled inwardly. This was still the same Sakura that he had fallen in love with long ago and noting would ever change that, no matter what form she was in.   
  
She looked up and smiled at him, her emerald eyes shining. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He blushed furiously but returned her embrace. "I was looking at you so I could do this!" Sakura reached down and grabbed behind Syaoran's legs, picking him up into her embrace.   
  
"Um...okay, now where's the threshhold?" Syoaran chuckled gently. This was really weird. He looked into Sakura's face and noticed that she wasn't having any problems supporting his full weight. She gave him a soft smile and whispered. "Hang on."   
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly they both rose into the air. A gasp escaped Syaoran's lips. "Don't worry, I promise not to drop you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura grinned. Syaoran grinned back at her and shook his head. Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran and started heading towards the wooded area.   
  
After about twenty minutes of flying, they finally reached the entrance to a hidden wooded area. Sakura set Syaoran down then grabbing his hand, she led him to a small clearing. They walked into the middle of the clearing and looked at one another, not really needing any words.   
  
"Ready?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded, pulling out his sword. Sakura closed her eyes and let the barrier that she had set against Jared fall. Suddenly, she felt a tug on the link that she shared with her master and her eyes snapped open, flashing gold. "He's coming!" Sakura growled.   
  
Jared had been sitting there, wondering just what exactly his rebellious 'daughter' was up to. He was in no real hurry, knowing that she would slip up sometime. He just had to wait. Suddenly, he felt the link that he shared with Sakura spring to life. He concentrated on the link and soon located it. His eyes flecked red and he chuckled evily, "I've found you now, little one." He stood and stalked out of the room, preparing for the meeting.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt a familiar presence and turned around. Serra appeared and landed gently next to her. "It's time?" Serra asked. Sakura just nodded at her mentor.   
  
Serra turned and smiled at Syaoran. "You must be Li Syaoran, ne?" Syaoran nodded. "You're definately as cute as Sakura-chan described." Sakura looked like she wanted to find a hole to go hide in. A blush crept over Syaoran's cheeks as he glanced over at Sakura. She looked at him and shrugged.   
  
"I really hate to interrupt this touching moment..." Sakura suddenly let out a growl. Infront of them stood Jared. "So my daughter, have you finally decided to join me?" He eyed Syaoran and Serra, "And you even brought lunch."  
  
Serra growled. Moving infront of Sakura and Syaoran, she snarled, "Why don't you let them be and take me on." The vampiress' eyes flashed red and she charged. Faster than the human eye could catch, Serra was thrown against the nearest tree. She slumped to the ground, dazed.   
  
Sakura gasped. She couldn't just stand here and do nothing. She flew at her master and slashed. She scored a slash across his cheek before he grabbed her. He sent her crashing into the same tree as Serra. Snapping out of her daze, Serra caught the young vampiress before she hit the ground. Now the only one left was the boy, "So, you think you can do any better?" Jared sneered.   
  
Syaoran was not happy. This was the creep that had turned Sakura and now he had hurt her. This guy was coming down! His amber eyes narrowed and he stared at the vampire before him. Looking down at his sword, he realized that it probably wasn't going to do him much good. Syaoran reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake.(Is that a stake in your pocket or are....Kero:LR!!! Oops..sorry *g*)Putting down his sword, Syaoran ran straight towards Jared, stake posed and ready.  
  
Jared smirked and with one quick moment, grabbed Syaoran around the neck and grabbed the stake out of his hand, "And what were you planning on doing with this thing, perhaps this?" The vampire took the stake and rammed it into Syaoran's chest.   
  
Sakura was just starting to get up when she heard the sick thud. Looking up, she saw the stake being rammed into Syaoran. "NOOOO!!!!" Sakura screamed and using vampiric speed raced over. Jared just sneered at her and dropped Syaoran to the ground. "You should have known better than to mock me my dear, now I shall leave you to contemplate." Jared glanced at her once more and walked off.   
  
Sakura fell to her knees beside Syaoran. Luckily, the stake had missed his heart by a few mere inches. Blood tears fell from Sakura's eyes onto Syaoran's face. He opened his eyes and looked at her through pain filled amber.   
  
"Take it out!" rasped Syaoran.  
  
"If I take it out, you'll bleed to death!" Sakura sobbed. Syaoran struggled to take a breath, "Please Sakura."   
  
Looking into his eyes, the eyes that she could never say no to, Sakura put both hands on the stake in Syaoran's chest. Giving one swift pull, the stake came out. Syaoran cried out, the cry tearing Sakura's heart in half. She put her hands on his wound, trying to keep her composure around all the blood.   
  
"T..thank you, Sakura-chan." whispered Syaoran. Closing his eyes, he went still.   
  
Sakura sat sobbing, still holding her hands over Syaoran's wound. Serra slowly walked over, not wanting to disturb the two. She bent down and put one hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You can still save him you know." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Sakura looked up at the woman who had taken her in. Serra looked at her and sighed gently, reaching over to move a stray piece of Syaoran's hair out of his face. "I know you love him. Everytime you talked about him...even just the few moments that I saw you two together. I also know that he loves you too." Serra looked over at her 'adoptive daughter' "Bring him over, Sakura."   
  
"I....I can't, I don't know how, what if?" She was silenced by a finger on her lips. "It's your choice, Sakura. You know Syaoran the best out of all of us, what would he want you to do?" Serra reached down and took Sakura's hand, "You must hurry though, he's losing blood fast. If you do choose to do it, know that I am here for you."   
  
Sakura gulped and looked from Syaoran to Serra and then back. This was the hardest choice that she ever had to make. Would Syaoran hate her for turning him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll do it." She whispered.   
  
Sakura pulled Syaoran into her lap and with the help of Serra, propped him up. Taking his head gently, she tilted it to the side. With a soft whisper of I'm sorry, Sakura bit into his neck.   
  
As she began to drink, images flashed through her mind. What Syaoran had gone through for the Li clan, them capturing the Clow cards, even images from back when they were in Elementary school. One thing stood out strong against the rest though. His love for her. She felt it encompass her when suddenly she felt a gentle tug on her mind. 'Sakura, you must stop, now!' She heard softly inside of her head. Sakura immediately removed her mouth and turned to Serra.  
  
Serra took Sakura's wrist and with her fingernail, slit it. She than placed it over Syaoran's mouth and said a silent prayer that Syaoran hadn't lost too much blood.   
  
Both Vampiress sat waiting as Sakura's blood slowly dripped into Syaoran's mouth. Nothing happened.   
  
Sakura swallowed a sob and was just about to give up hope when she felt a gentle tugging on her wrist. She looked down and saw that amber eyes flecked with gold were now staring up at her. She gave him a gentle smile and ran her fingers down his cheek with her free hand, "Syaoran-kun." She whispered.   
  
Syaoran didn't really know what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the agonizing pain from when Sakura had pulled the stake out, then everything had gone black. Waking up, he felt a warm substance flowing into his mouth and things seemed to be more pronounced. Colors seemed brighter and he could hear things he hadn't been able to before. What had happened?  
  
After a few minutes, Syaoran removed his mouth and sat up. "W..what happened?" He asked, looking from Sakura to Serra.   
  
Serra explained as best as she could, "Jared thought it would be fun to use you as a pin cushion so to speak. You almost died, but Sakura brought you over." Sakura looked away, tears filling her eyes and shame clearly written on her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.   
  
Syaoran gently grabbed her and turned her to face him, "Sorry for what Sakura-chan? For saving my life? For not wanting me to die?"   
  
"No!" She cried out, "For making you into this...this thing, this monster. This is all my fault! I should have never let you come, much less let you take on Jared!" Sakura finally broke down, crimson tears spilling down her cheeks. Serra decided to get up and to make sure Jared had actually left, leaving the two to sort things out.   
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into his embrace. She tried to pull away but he just held on until Sakura finally just gave up and sobbed onto his shoulder. He held her for a few minutes, then lifted her chin, "Sakura, you are not a monster, far from it infact. You did what you had to. I don't blame you for anything."   
  
Sakura sniffled and met his gaze evenly, "You don't hate me for what I did to you?" Syaoran shook his head and smiled at her, "Do you really think I could ever hate you?" Sakura looked down and thought about what she had felt in Syaoran's blood. Finally, Syaoran put his hand under her chin and raised her head back up. Meeting her eyes, he bent forward and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, "Aishiteru, Sakura-Chan, Aishiteru."   
  
"A.Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered back to him. Serra was watching from behind a tree and chuckled gently, "I think I see what Tomoyo-Chan meant." She said to herself, "Too bad she's not here, I bet she would have love to get this on tape."   
  
Sakura was just leaning forward to give Syaoran another kiss when suddenly he let out a loud growl. She pulled back as she watched his eyes flash gold. He winced in pain and clutched his stomach. "S..Sakura?!?"  
  
Serra instantly ran over, "We must get him back home, he's starting to go through first hunger." Sakura stood up and wrapped one of his arms around her neck while Serra did likewise on the other side. They both then lifted into the air, headed towards Serra's. There they could take care of Syaoran and replan for their next encounter with Jared.   
  
  
  
Well, here's the next part! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry again it was so late. I promise I'll get the next part out a lot sooner! =)   
  
Kero: Don't believe her! It'll be months, years even!  
  
LR: Kero-chan!  
  
LR pulls out a mallet and starts after Kero, "Please read and review while I go have a little talk with the guardian beast!"  
  
Kero: ARGGHHHHHH, Help me!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Night of the Living Dead IV

Here's Part four of the story, Alpha, write that story! Just let me know when you finish, I'd love to read it! =)  
  
Disclamimers: Same as usual....Card Captors is owned by CLAMP, etc. :)   
  
  
Night of the Living Dead Part IV  
  
  
"Li-Kun! Li-Kun! You're back, you're.....EEEK!" Tomoyo's violet eyes widened and she took a step back as she looked at the young man infront of her.   
  
Sakura and Serra led Syaoran over to a chair and set him down. Serra headed to the fridge to grab some bottles while Sakura walked over to Tomoyo.   
  
"What happened to him?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. She glanced over to Syaoran who had turned pure golden eyes towards her, eyeing her hungrily. Syaoran was definately a mess. His normally neat chestnut hair was a mess. There was blood practically everywhere and his shirt was pretty much non-existant, thanks to the gaping hole left by the stake. Serra walked over to Syaoran and handed him the first of many bottles to quench his hunger.   
  
Sakura led Tomoyo over to the other side of the room, out of Syaoran's gaze and set to explaining what had happened. Suddenly a loud WHAT?!?!? was heard and everyone glanced to the two girls before turnning back to what they were doing.  
  
"He kissed you??...You and Syaoran finally kissed and I didn't get to get it on tape!" Tomoyo pouted, looking at her best friend. Sakura almost looked human again she was blushing so furiously. "Not so loud!" Sakura explained, "I promise next time I'll let you get it on tape."   
  
"Next time?!" Tomoyo grinned, "You mean you're gonna...." Serra suddenly appeared, chuckling softly at the two friends. Some things never did change. "Syaoran's doing better now and Kai(one of the other male vamps)leant him some clothes, so you two can go see him now if you want."   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both walked back to where Syaoran was. He was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair was neatly combed again and his eyes had returned to their normal amber. He gave a small smile to both girls as they walked in, "Hey."   
  
Tomoyo smiled and looked from Sakura to Syaoran. With a nod from Sakura, Tomoyo went over and gave Syaoran a hug before pulling back and punching him in the shoulder, "How dare you kiss Sakura while I'm not there!" She gave him a fake scowl that lasted about a second before turning into a huge grin.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..sheesh." Syaoran chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "Fine!" Tomoyo said, pulling out her camera, "You're just gonna have to do it again then." Sakura giggled, shaking her head. Syaoran looked from Tomoyo to Sakura, shrugged his shoulders, then using vampiric speed, grabbed Sakura and kissed her soundly. Tomoyo squealed with delight, grabbing the camera, "Kawaii!!!"   
  
Suddenly, a loud ahem was heard, "Alright brat, enough with the lip lock!" Sakura and Syaoran pulled away from each other and ended up face to face with...  
  
"Well, if it isn't the stuffed animal." Syaoran chuckled. Kero narrowed his eyes at Syaoran and smirked. He still wasn't too fond of Syaoran but it was good to actually see Sakura with a smile on her face. He flew over to Sakura's shoulder and landed. Eyeing Syaoran, Kero raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "You turned him?"  
  
"She had to." A soft voice was heard as Serra came back into the room. She motioned everyone to the table as she went to the fridge, grabbing three bottles. She handed one to Sakura and one to Syaoran. Syaoran refused at first but Serra insisted, "You're going to need it." He took the bottle and took a seat beside Sakura.   
  
Serra sat down, tiredness plainly clear on her features, "This has got to end. We have to find a way to stop Jared and we have to do it now."   
  
Sakura agreed, "But how? He's way too strong."   
  
"There's got to be some way around that. He has to have some sort of weakness." Kero looked from one person to the next. Syaoran spoke up, "He seems to have a bit of weakness for Sakura. He was pretty insistent on getting her to join him."   
  
"Maybe she should then." Kero started. Syaoran looked at Kero like he had completely lost it, "Are you nuts, who knows what he'll do to her, what if he...."   
  
Sakura frowned at the two bickering males, "Hello, I am right here you know. Don't you think I should get to decide what I'm going to do?" Kero and Syaoran both looked at her and then looked down. Sorry Sakura was heard from both.   
  
Serra spoke up, "It may be a good idea." She turned towards Sakura, "It's going to be one of the hardest things that you've ever done to pull it off. You're going to have to fool your own master, which means your going to have to release the block once again but be able to hide what we're going to do. Do you think you can pull it off?"   
  
Sakura frowned and closed her eyes, "Well, it'll be the second most hardest thing I've ever done." She opened her eyes and glanced at Syaoran who caught her gaze. Syaoran reached over and squeezed her hand, 'Didn't I tell you not to blame yourself?' She heard a warm voice say in her mind. 'Hai' Sakura answered, 'It's still hard though.' Sakura looked from each one of her friends, no, her family. She then thought of her dad, Touya, and Yukito. She had to get them back. "I'll do it!"   
  
Serra smiled and took her 'daughter's' other hand. "We've got some work to do then. We attack in a week, which means we both have some training to do." Serra nodded towards Syaoran, "Do you think you can do it?" Sakura smiled, "He's a fast learner, I believe so." Syaoran looked at the two vampiresses and gulped, "This wasn't sounding good."   
  
The next week had to be the toughest of Li Syaoran's life. This made all the training of the Li clan look like child's play. Sakura was a kind but very firm teacher. She had a week to teach Syaoran what normally took months, sometimes years to accomplish. She taught him how to fly, about his vampiric senses, what to avoid, and everything else that he needed to know. He seemed to get everything down but the flying. Sakura took Syaoran to the roof of the apartment building. Tomoyo followed right behind holding her camera, Kero on her shoulder. Kero did not want to miss this, plus he was beginning to feel a bit sorry for Syaoran, though he wouldn't admit it. The kid had definately earned his worth. They reached the end of the roof and looked down. Tomoyo went off to the side, her camera poised and ready.   
  
Syaoran looked down and gulped, "I...I have to fly from up here?" He looked down again and took a step back, "Couldn't I just start from a chair or something?"   
  
Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "It's not that hard, watch." Sakura walked over to the edge of the roof and went off, dissappearing over the side. "SAKURA!!"   
  
Sakura floated back up and gave Syaoran a funny look, "What?" Syaoran closed his eyes, "N..nothing." Sakura gave him a warm smile and held out her hand, "Come on."   
  
"I..I don't know about this Sakura." Syaoran couldn't stop thinking that he was gonna go splat. "Even if you fall, it's not going to kill you." Syaoran just glared at her, eyes wide, "Gee thanks!"   
  
Sakura grinned, "Come on, I promise I won't let you fall." Kero had been watching and suddenly got a wicked idea. He caught Sakura's attention and motioned for her to fly over to the side a bit. Once done, Kero flew up and flew at Syaoran as fast as his little body could carry him.   
  
*SMACK* Syaoran went sailing off the roof, "HEY!! ARGHHH!!" Syaoran started flapping his arms and started falling. Tomoyo could barely hold the camera she was laughing so hard. Sakura was giggling herself as she flew just below Syaoran.  
  
"Use your mind, not your arms!" Syaoran closed his eyes and prepared himself to be splatted when suddenly he heard a gentle voice by his ear, "You can open your eyes now."   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was floating, Sakura by his side. She kissed his cheek and grinned, "Congrats, you did it!" Syaoran grinned back at her, "Thanks to you. Arigato, Sakura-chan" He then took Sakura's hand and they headed back up to the roof.   
  
Syaoran wasn't the only one being put to work. Every night, Serra had Sakura go through grueling mental excercises. Sakura got frustrated many a time but she absolutely refused to give up.   
  
Finally the day came. Syaoran tried to talk Sakura and Serra into letting him go with her but both refused. Syaoran sighed in frustration and nodded, "Alright, but take Kero with you."   
  
They all looked towards Syaoran, surprise on their faces. He had actually referred to Kero by name and not by stuffed animal. Kero flew over to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You're alright kid. I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Kero smiled at the young vampire, then flew over to Sakura, hiding in one of her pockets. Serra came over and kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck." She whispered, "If you need us..."   
  
"I'll call." Sakura finished for her with a smile. Tomoyo gave her best friend a quick hug for luck and with a last kiss from Syaoran, Sakura took to the air.   
  
  
Well, here's the next part. The next chapter is the last part. Arigato to all the great reviewers! =)   
  



	5. Night of the Living Dead V

Hey everybody! I can't believe we made it to over 1000 stories! WHOO_HOO!!*ahem*..um..anyways here it is, the last chapter of my story. I want to thank each and everyone one of my great reviewers, without you, I wouldn't have been motivated to write this story. Thank you all so much, also, arigato to Alpha, who gave me the idea to have a very 'different' ending! And now, what you've all been waiting for....the conclusion!   
  
Disclaimers: CCS is owned by CLAMP, etc, etc :)   
  
Night of the Living Dead Part V  
  
  
Sakura flew through the night sky and sighed. This was it, it had finally come to the last showdown. Was she really ready for this?   
  
"You can do it Sakura, just keep cool and relax!" A small voice said from inside of her shirt pocket. She looked down and gave Kero a small smile, "I hope so."   
  
Sakura landed on a rooftop of a nearby building and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she opened her mind once again to her master...   
  
Jared had been grumbling, "Why, why can't I get her to join me?" He picked up a bottle of blood and slammed it into the wall. All of his minions quickly scurried away to get out of their masters wrath. Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito all headed over to the side. They had seen Jared like this before and knew not to get in the way.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a familiar tug on his mind, then heard a soft, feminine voice in his head.   
  
'I want to talk with you' Sakura requested.   
  
Jared grinned, narrowing his eyes. 'So, my dear, have you finally decided to join me and to come accept your true family?'  
  
Sakura bit her lip, 'Yes I have.'   
  
'Good, good.' Came the reply. Jared closed his eyes. Using his power, he pinpointed exactly where Sakura was. 'There is a building two blocks from where you are, it's an old two story wooden house, go to it. When you get there, you will see a window open on the top floor. I will meet you there'   
  
'Okay, I will be there within the next five minutes' Sakura answered. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura looked down at Kero. "Be strong." Kero encouraged before ducking back into her shirt pocket. Steadying herself, Sakura took off from the rooftop, heading towards the house.   
  
Reaching the house, Sakura spotted the window and flew in. "Welcome home!" Jared walked over to her and took her hand. "So what made you decide to come and rejoin us?"   
  
"Um..I just got tired of hanging around with all of those losers and thought I would be of more use here." 'Dumb answer Sakura, dumb answer' she told herself. Jared looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "I see." Suddenly Sakura felt her mind being prodded. Praying that all of Serra's training this week had payed off, Sakura held her breath.   
  
"Well, your mind is clear so I see no double-crossing." Jared smiled at her as Sakura let out a breath, "But I would like you to prove yourself."   
  
"P..prove myself?" Sakura stammered.   
  
"Yes, now come. Still holding her hand, Jared led her down stairs. There stood Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito. He called Touya forward and looked at Sakura calmly, "I want you to kill him."   
  
"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't...there's um, nothing to kill him with, yeah, that's it."   
  
Jared walked over to the table by his chair and picked up a stake, "Oh, I've taken care of that." He came up to Sakura and put the stake in her hand, "He won't fight you. All you have to do is go over and do the job, then you're in."   
  
Sakura gulped and looked from her brother to the stake. She knew that this was a bad idea from the start and there was no way that she was going to stake him, "I..I can't do it! I won't do it." She turned towards Jared, her eyes flashing.   
  
Jared took a step forward, "I figured so!" He growled. Before Sakura knew what was happening, the stake was knocked out of her hand and she was sent smashing into the wall. Kero flew out from her shirt, trying to make sure his mistress was alright. Sakura sat up and shook her head, trying to recollect herself as Jared came stalking towards her once again.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"   
  
Sakura looked up, sensing something very familiar as Jared turned swiftly around, "Who dares?"   
  
"I dare!" Syaoran stepped forward, followed by Serra, Tomoyo, and all of the rest of the vampire gang that Sakura lived with.   
  
"Go check on Sakura." Serra told Syaoran as she stepped forward. She didn't want him fighting Jared unless he absolutely had to. "I'll handle Jared."   
  
Syaoran frowned but did as he was told. He knew the reason why Serra didn't want him to fight, Jared having many more years of experience.   
  
"Hey." He said bending down to help Sakura, "You alright?"   
  
"Hai" Sakura said, rubbing her head, "I thought you were supposed to stay home." She chided, "How'd you find me anyways?"   
  
"Let's just say, you weren't the only one going through the mental training. Syaoran grinned and gave her a wink. She chuckled softly as Syaoran stood, grabbed her hand and helped her up. Their attention was then drawn to the battle before them.   
  
Serra and Jared each had their fangs out and bared. Jared would go in and Serra would easily block, but both were taking heavy damage. Serra's shirt was ripped, a bloody gash along her side, while Jared was holding one arm, it bent in an unnatural position. Sakura and Syaoran spotted some of Jared's minions starting to advance towards Serra. They flew into battle.   
  
Even Tomoyo was getting into it. Seeing one of the vampires getting too close to Serra, she did the only thing she could think of, she hit him over the head with her camera. The vampire turned, gave her a dazed look, and went crashing to the floor.   
  
The only ones not fighting were Fujitaka, Yukito, and Touya. They just stood there unsure of what to do. They almost looked like they were trying to break free of Jared.   
  
Suddenly, they all heard a sound that made their blood run cold. Serra let out a cry and fell to the floor, defeated.   
  
"No!" Sakura cried out. She ran over to Serra's fallen form and glared up at Jared, pure hatred in her now blood red eyes. Everyone in the room stopped as Sakura hissed out, "This end's now, you're going down!!"   
  
Sakura attacked with everything that she had as Jared barely blocked her moves. Everything that she had learned as a vampire and before was thrown into the battle. She sent blow after blow into him, but nothing seemed to work. She was starting to get tired. Serra started to regain consciousness. Syaoran and Tomoyo ran over, helping her up as they all watched their beloved Sakura. Syaoran wanted to help, but was stopped by Serra. "S...she has to do this on her own." She whispered.  
  
Then something totally unexpected happened. Sakura sent out a few punches knocking Jared back when suddenly a surprised look appeared on his face, than a grimace of pain. Looking down, Sakura noticed a sharp point sticking out of his chest.   
  
"What the......Kero-chan?!?!?" Sakura looked up to see the small bear flying towards her, a grin plastered on his face. Kero had managed to get ahold of the stake that Jared had wanted Sakura to use on Touya. When the right moment came....  
  
They watched as Jared went down. There was only thing left to do. Without a word, Syaoran drew his sword and walked over to Sakura. Handing it to her, he simply nodded towards Jared.   
  
Sakura took the sword from Syaoran. Lifting it over her head, she sent it crashing down, ending Jared's reign forever. She then fell to her knees, her energy totally spent. Syaoran bent down and wrapped his arms around Sakura as Tomoyo and Serra began to walk over.  
  
All of Jared's minions began to 'wake up' Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito included. They all looked around in a daze, trying to figure out just what had happened and where exactly they were.   
  
"You did it, kid!" Kero called happily as he flew over to Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smiled warmly at him and then at her family, "We all did it." Then something slowly dawned on her. "We...we didn't change back." Tears filled Sakura's eyes, "Why? Why didn't we change back?"   
  
Serra looked at her 'daughter', "He wasn't the one." Sakura looked up at Serra and frowned, "What do you mean?"   
  
"There's another vampire out there somewhere." Serra explained, "The cause of all of this."   
  
"Who?" Sakura whispered. Serra shook her head as Syaoran pulled Sakura tighter against him, "I don't know Sakura, I don't know."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
A week later  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood on the rooftop of their new home. Deciding it would be for the best, they had found a bigger building and had all decided to move in with Serra, besides, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito were getting used to the vampire life. Serra and Fujitaka were also getting along quite well with each other.   
  
Sakura looked out at the city, Syaoran coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Syaoran whispered to her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hmm...still just trying to figure who this other vampire could be." Syaoran turned her towards him and shook his head, "We'll find him or her Sakura, just don't worry about it now." She nodded and reached up, giving Syaoran a kiss, "Ashiteru Syaoran-kun." She whispered. "Ashiteru Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled and wrapped her in his arms once again.  
  
Suddenly they both heard footsteps and looked up. Tomoyo and Kero walked over to them. "Nice view, ne?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai" Both Syaoran and Sakura answered at the same time, grinning at one another.   
  
They all looked out towards the city. "Look you guys, no matter what happens, best friends forever?" Tomoyo looked from Sakura to Syaoran to Kero. "And family" Sakura added. They all just smiled and nodded, "Best friends and family forever!" They all agreed. Tomoyo reached over and hugged both vampires, Kero joining in soon after.   
  
Sakura was glad she had a friend like Tomoyo. She had stood strong, even being the only human left out of all of them. Sakura admired her for that. As for Sakura herself, she had finally come to grips with what she was and had finally accepted it, she was a vampire and she would accept what came with it as long she had her family by her side.   
  
  
  
  
Here's the end, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Arigato once again for all of the great reviews and yes, I did leave room for a sequel! ;)   
  
  



End file.
